1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a notification unit for notifying an event generated in the terminal and corresponding method.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player.
Various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
Furthermore, as a mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging for expressing one's own personality, various design forms are required. The design forms include structural changes and improvements for the user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. As one of the structural changes and improvements, a notification unit may be taken into account.
A manipulation unit disposed on a front surface of the terminal ruins a slim simple design of the terminal. Also, a manipulation unit on a side surface of the terminal causes a reduction of a display area. Therefore, a new structure of input method capable of overcoming those drawbacks may be considered.